


Fine Dining

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: tf_speedwriting's Spam Weekend [13]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cannibalism, Community: tf_speedwriting, Disturbing Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lugnut bears a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Dining

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): #13: task: take your favorite Halloween horror movie monster and create a Transformer-ized version.
> 
> I saw "horror movie" and my mind instantly went to Hannibal Lecter. I'm afraid this turned out nothing resembling Hannibal, and probably missed the mark anyway. :'D

The pounding of heavy pedes was enough to alert  _anybot_  to Lugnut’s approach, but as usual, he felt the need to announce his presence. “Here!” he rumbled, tossing a secured box at Blitzwing’s pedes.   
  
“Throw something at me again and you will find yourself missing an arm!”   
  
Lugnut growled. “Save yourself the trouble, I think there’s one in there with all that.”  
  
Blitzwing’s ‘icy’ personality asserted himself. “Only one? Whatever happened to the other?”  
  
“How should I know! What do you  _do_  with all this scrap anyway? Make sculptures of spare parts?”  
  
The wild personality was up next, and cackling with glee. “Ooh, something like that! That’s a good idea, actually! I’ll dedicate the first sculpture to my very best friend.”  
  
Lugnut grunted and turned to leave, clearly sorry he had ever asked. Blitzwing giggled again and popped open the crate. A noise of delight erupted from his vocalizer; he reached in and plucked out a shard. “Oh, yes! Sparkchambers.” He popped the shard in his mouth and chewed with thoughtful ecstasy. “Always so sweet. Now, what else has my friend brought me?” One thing was for sure: Blitzwing would have a fine dinner this night.

 


End file.
